Patent Document 1 describes a technology pertaining to an exhaust gas purification apparatus for an internal combustion engine equipped with a selective reduction catalyst provided in an exhaust passage of the internal combustion engine and an addition valve for adding reducing agent derived from ammonia to the exhaust gas before the exhaust gas flows into the selective reduction catalyst, in which a heat recovery device that recovers the heat of the exhaust gas flowing out of the selective reduction catalyst and transfers recovered heat to the vicinity of the addition valve is provided.
Patent Document 2 describes a technology pertaining to an exhaust gas purification apparatus for an internal combustion engine equipped with a selective reduction catalyst and an addition valve, in which a heater is provided in an exhaust passage extending from the addition valve to the selective reduction catalyst.
Patent Document 3 describes an exhaust gas purification apparatus for an internal combustion engine equipped with a catalyst carrier provided in an exhaust passage of the internal combustion engine, an addition valve for supplying fuel into an exhaust passage upstream of the catalyst carrier, and a glow plug for igniting fuel supplied through the addition valve.
Prior Art Document
Patent Document
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-270624
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-264222
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-1112401